House Of LOONA (Season 2)
Synopsis House Of LOONA (Season 2) Was aired on June 29th, 2019 and featured 25 contestants. Each episode contestants were challenged with various tasks in order to advance in the competition. The season lasted ten episodes in which contestants were eliminated each episode up until the finale. The season followed Season 1 after about a year long hiatus of about a year, featuring a new design and format. Several of the episodes and events of the season were released on YouTube on the House Of LOONA channel. Most events were held on twitter in the House Of LOONA Recap Thread. Much about this season differs from the first season, particularly in how the game is played by competitors, and is regarded as the first fully realized season of the series. This season followed a brand new theme allowing for much different outcomes and challenges, seemingly following a hybrid rule set of Rupaul's Drag Race and Produce 101. The season, in short, is referred to as "HOL101" (House Of LOONA 101), and includes a new aspect of referring to competitors as "Hollers". The season, despite growing dislike for houses among the community, was still positively received by twitter for its professionalism, clean editing, and its fresh concept. The season featured more well known twitter users than the first time such as DUCKIGYAL, Edith, GREASESTAlNS, Logan, Max, Natasha, Pooja, Sandra Dean, Ry4ncat, and Thottie. The season ended on September 5th, 2019 when the finale was released on the House Of LOONA YouTube channel, where Ryan was crowned the winner of House Of LOONA Season 2. This season was the first to feature a cash prize, in which Ryan received 50$ cash (USD) after being crowned at the finale. Format House Of LOONA usually occurs around the summer of each year, featuring a fresh batch of contestants and a new format each season. Different seasons each follow various rule sets and styles: Season 2 Format Style: Produce 101/Grading Style Each episode contestants are tasked with a challenge to either complete individually or with a team. In this season, contestants would receive grades based on their performance each challenge. Just as in many European educational systems, these grades range from A,B,C,D, to F in order of highest grade to worst. During episode one, those who were ranked into A had the chance to earn Immunity for the next episode. They participated in the same elimination challenge that those ranked into F participated in, with the winner of the A category earning immunity. This challenge was won by Jack. During the competition, 4 eliminated contestants (Matt, Max, Natasha and Sebastian) had the chance to return to the competition through a random number draw in episode 6. Matt was chosen to return to the competition. Finale Format: The finale was held in a different format than before, this time streamed on YouTube. The finale consisted of the Top 4's entries for the finale challenge of the season, explaining why they deserve to win, being displayed on screen. No official rankings were given for this challenge. It was announced that the winner would be chosen from system that took in votes from the Public, the Judges, and the Jury of the eliminated contestants. The person who received the least amount of points would be declared the winner of the competition. The meter froze on Kammy and Thottie, announcing that their scores were the 1st and 2nd highest, eliminating them from the competition. Ryan and Enzo's scores continued to fluctuate until it froze on the finale scores, announcing that Ryan had won House Of LOONA Season 2, where he was awarded a prize of 50$. After the crowning, Enzo and Thottie were awarded the Miss Bitch award for their contributions to the season. Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won the competition. :█ The contestant was eliminated at 2nd place in the finale. :█ The contestant was eliminated at 3rd place in the finale. :█ The contestant was eliminated at 4th place in the finale. :█ The contestant had immunity for this episode. :█ The contestant was brought back into the competition. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestants team won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was declared safe. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom and won. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom, lost, and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom, lost, and was eliminated for a second time. :█ The contestant had the chance to return the competition but did not. :█ The contestant was eliminated without being put into the bottom. :█ The contestant quit the competition. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. :█ The contestant did not participate in this episode. Top Four of Season 2